Speaking Italian
by Rock n' Fuckin' Roll
Summary: Nico is learning more about his heritage, and what better way than to learn the language? And who will be his first victim? The one and only, Thalia Grace. THALICO. Slight crack.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.

**AN: Alrighty, Italian is not my first language, so go easy, okay? Tell me if I made any mistakes, but I _am _using Google Translate for this, but still, go ahead and tell me. I hope you enjoy. ^_^**

"Oh, _dolce._" Nico smiled as he found a drachma on the ground, crouching down to pick up the shiny gold coin. His smile grew when he realized he was using the Italian word for 'sweet' instinctively.

It was now Nico's primary goal to try and learn more about his heritage, and he thought it would be best to start with trying to speak Italian, using Annabeth's laptop and snagging a few Italian dictionaries. So far, it's been pretty slow, with his ADHD and short attention span, but it's been getting better, and he could now string together simple phrases. He memorized all the swear words as well, the more important words.

He muttered a few more words, flipping the coin randomly before a voice chirped. He stopped and turned, seeing Thalia standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, smirking. Nico rolled his eyes, but replied.

"Speaking Italian."

"You're learning Italian?" She asked, and she looked very surprised. He raised a brow.

"Why not? It's in my blood." He replied, flipping the coin again.

"Hey, why not try a few phrases on me?" She suggested, smiling triumphantly as if he agreed, he would lead himself into a trap. He noticed she had a bow slung tightly on her shoulder.

"You?" He sputtered, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, me. I used to take Italian." She glared at him, unamused.

"Yeah, when you had a body." He snickered, and she hit him on the arm. "Ouch!"

"Keep your mouth shut. _Mi puzzava un cazzo." _She hissed, as if it was threatening, but Nico simply chuckled.

"You smelt a penis?" He chuckled a bit more when he said it out loud. He face fell.

"I didn't say that!" She argued, and he nodded smugly.

"Yeah, you did. _Sei un cazzo _is 'you're a dick.' _Mi puzzava un cazzo _is 'I smelt a dick.'" Nico chuckled as she looked hurriedly away, muttering a few words. Nico knew that when you failed at saying the right words, you got a really messed up sentence that could creep out natives of that language.

She huffed. "You're right. It is 'I smelt a dick." _Cazzo._" She whispered, making Nico laugh.

"Why don't I make this easy and mix English with Italian? So you don't get confused." He laughed a bit harder, and she threw him the bird.

"_Vaffanculo!_" She said, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes, still smirking. _'Fuck you too.'_

"You're very _grazioso_." He said, and she shook her head.

"Don't even try those asshole. I've had enough 'grace' jokes to go around." She threatened, and he continued.

"You need to _calamari_." He said, and she raised a brow.

"Calamari? Don't you mean, _calmare?_" Enjoying Nico's shocked expression as he realized he _did_ say 'calamari.' He huffed under his breath and glared.

"Yeah, it's _calmare! _I accidentally said 'calamari.' You have an issue with that?" He questioned, glaring at her with his arms crossed. She shrugged and motioned for him to continue.

"Don't be such a _ragazza. _Keep your _tette _calm. Plus, you did the same to me." She snickered and he rolled his eyes. '_Don't be such a girl. Keep your tits calm.'_

"_Qualunque. _I'm outtie." Nico said, waving his hands as he walked away from Thalia. She looked a little shocked. This was a bit unexpected. She was about to call out to him to stop before he spoke.

"Oh, hey Thalia? _Non sei grazioso. Sei bellissima." _He called back, and she gazed at him, trying to translate what he said. When she did, she felt a slight burn in her cheeks. _'You're not just graceful. You're beautiful as well.' _Damn them Italians.

"Hey, Nico! _Penso che tu sia carino, come pure!" _She smirked as Nico turned back and listened to her, still walking, but backwards. After she said that, he accidentally tripped over a tree root and fell. _'I think you're cute as well!' _

That'll teach that smug Italian to mess with her.

**AN: I'm only guessing Nico's Italian since his last name is... so he probably is. I hope you enjoyed this. ^_^**


End file.
